Stay
by PhoungSeppuku
Summary: Orihime realizes that Ulquiorra can really love her. But its just a little to late to come back and stay


Just a little Song Fic between Orihime and Ulquiorra. Yeah, I'm not gonna follow storyline in order to not spoil anything.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, Nor Do I own the Song.

Song: Stay by SafetySuit

Enjoy…

:::::::::::::::::::::::**Stay…**::::::::::::::::::::::::

Just another night in Las Noches. Orihime was left in the care of Ulquiorra. During her time there, she requested that she be moved into the quarters of Ulquiorra after an attack posed by the fifth Espada. Much to everyone's surprise, Lord Aizen had allowed it. The other Espada members must have thought Aizen had another sick trick up that cruel white sleeve of his.

So, after Orihime moved into his quarters, their relationship seemed to have grown further. Ulquiorra seemed to spend his time more and more with the girl instead of wandering the halls like he usually did when he wasn't assigned a task to do.

Ulquiorra found himself wanting to listen to her drabble. He was so interested in her life, her tragedies and drama at school but really what peaked him the most was when she talked about love. How she was in love with the orange haired soul reaper or how she still loved her brother that didn't exist anymore.

He wanted to learn more about everything but mostly he wanted to learn about Love. The thing that caused the girl so much pain, the reason why the girl came so willingly to protect her friends, the love that she was fed to make her live on. He wanted to know more. He began to want to experience it. He wanted to experience it so bad he had to ask Orihime to "love" him. She could only smile.

"I already do." He looked puzzled.

"But we have only met. How could you "love" me in such a short amount of time?" He asked. "How come I do not feel it like I should be?"

"Ulquiorra-san…since I've been here with you I've gotten to know you. And you have gotten know me. Our relationship has turned into a friendly love."

"What does that mean?" He frowned.

"That I care about you." Upon hearing this, Ulquiorra couldn't help but feel that he had won a victory. She loved him but he still didn't feel it the way he wanted to.

"The way you care about the child Kurosaki?"

"Yes." She looked down sadly but trying to keep her strong smile. He looked at her trying to figure her out. When he said his name she became all sad. Was that love too?

"Why do you do that all the time?" He asked her making her look at him suddenly.

"What?"

"Why is it that you love this boy but he only seems to make you sad? Why does love make you sad, woman? You said love makes everyone happy. Woman, you are not happy."

"I am…"

"You lie. Why do you keep loving that child when he only causes you to suffer? You need to forget him woman. If love makes you happy, then that child is not love." He said in a harsh tone. Ulquiorra was trying to get his point across that he would volunteer his services to love this woman because he was willing to try unlike the Kurosaki child. He liked seeing Orihime smile happily something that the Kurosaki child could not produce like he could. In short, Ulquiorra thought he was better than the Kurosaki trash.

Ulquiorra noticed that Orihime had started to cry. What did he do? He only decided to tell her the truth. He didn't mean to hurt her but what did he do to hurt her?

"What is wrong woman?" He gently took her chin to make him look at her. He stared into her gray orbs. Clouds that began to cry and let the tears free fall. It was then he saw. He saw the Kurosaki child reflected in her eyes.

He told her to forget him. Something she loved. Now it was he, that caused her pain. Somewhere inside he felt a jerk that made his stomach twist. "Why must you shed so much tears? Are you not happy with me? You said you love me. I must make you happy then." He said trying to fight the jerk inside that twisted his stomach. He was actually trying to convince himself more than the girl before him. "So why do you have so many tears to shed?"

"Ulquiorra-san…may I please have a moment alone…please?" She begged. He sighed. But he knew well it was best cause he also needed some time by himself to figure out the nasty jerk inside.

"Fine. I shall grant your request. I will return with your dinner." He left the quarters and slowly walked to the kitchen…

::::::::::::::::::::::::**~*~**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Walking out the door this morning wondering what it is that's going on with youThinking of a way to say I'm sorry for something I'm not sure I doSo come on baby let me in and show me what this really is cause**_

Before Ulquiorra reached the kitchen he had been informed that the Kurosaki soul reaper had fully infiltrated Las Noches and was on his way to get Orihime. Just the thought of taking her made Ulquiorra's skin boil. Ulquiorra would make sure that he made it impossible for him to reach her.

_**Something must have made you say that, what did I do to make you say that to meSomething must have made you so mad, what can I do to make you say come back to me**_

When Ulquiorra returned to his quarters to find that Orihime was gone he was fucking pissed. Before he started into his vengeful mode he looked to see if she was hiding. Only her scent lingered which only calmed him a little but nonetheless he was still pissed because the real thing wasn't there like she is supposed to be.

_**Hoping for a moment that I turn around and you'll be coming after meCause all that I can say is that it's obvious, it's obvious you're all I see**_

He searched for her presence and eventually found it. He found her with the Kurosaki boy. Orihime was behind Ichigo and Ulquiorra could tell she was scared. She looked over Ichigo's shoulder and right into the eyes of Ulquiorra. Her eyes seemed to grow sadder. That jerking sensation returned to his stomach.

_**So come on baby let me in and show me what this really is aboutCause I cant read you**_

Ichigo's sword pointed itself at Ulquiorra. He only looked at the black stick that offended him. He looked from the sword to Orihime. He considered her. Her words about how she loved the Kurosaki boy. If Ulquiorra was supposed to love Orihime and make her happy then he would not harm the boy if that was what she truly wanted because her eyes seemed to reflect that desire every time he looked past them.

_**Come on baby let me in and show me what this really is causeSomething must have made you say that, what did I do to make you say that to meSomething must have made you so mad, what can I do to make you say come back to me**_

The Fourth Espada's eyes looked over to the defeated Grimmjow and to Orihime and then to the soul reaper. He decided not to revenge his fallen comrade seeing as though he was really reckless and really didn't deserve to be revenged if the soul reaper child could still hold a sword after their fight. (meaning that Grimm didn't do his job well enough to earn revenge…so mean…)

_**And I'll be here in the morning if you say stay, if you say stay to me**_

"If this is what you so desire, woman. So shall you have it. I choose not to make you stay because I love you. You are to be happy. And if this makes you happy, I shall let you desire it in any way." His eyes looked into Orihime's. He saw the shock in her eyes and she saw the pain in his eyes. With that Ulquiorra turned his back to her. If this is what he had to do to show he had loved her then so be it.

_**And I'll be here in the morning if you say stay, if you say stay to me**_

Orihime busted out into tears. He had proved to her that he loved her by sparing the one she loved. It finally dawned onto Orihime that Ulquiorra was right. He could love her and their relationship was more real than the one she held with Ichigo Kurosaki. She shoved passed her orange haired comrade, her eyes stinging but it was still able to see past the tears.

_**And I'll be here in the morning if you say stay, if you say stay to me**_

"WAIT!" She called out, reaching out for him. He paused and looked behind him to see her running towards him. He turned around and stood there with his hand in his pockets. He stared at her, trying to reach out for him as she was ignoring the shouts of Ichigo who ran after her.

_**Something must have made you say that, what did I do to make you say that to meSomething must have made you so mad, what can I do to make you say come back to me**_

"I WANT TO STAY! I WANT TO STAY HERE WITH YOU!" She cried more. He only gave half of a smile as she landed in his arms that engulfed her. He felt her warm tears on his neck.

_**Something must have made you say that, what did I do to make you say that to me**_

"I didn't know how to convince you to come back to me." She clutched his white coat harder as he held her tighter against him. Before Ichigo reached them, they were gone. Ulquiorra brought Orihime back to his quarters and laid her down on top of his bed.

"Sleep well. I shall return in the morning and we can watch the sun rise together like you like to do every morning, Orihime." He smiled, kissing her forehead gently. He tucked her in and left her to sleep. He locked her into a barrier that would keep her safe from the battles. But she doesn't know that he will never return in the morning to watch the sunrise with her again.

_**Something must have made you so mad, what can I do to make you say come back to me**_

"_I love you Orihime."_

"_I love you, too, Ulquiorra-san."_

::::::::::::::::::::::::Fin:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thank you For reading.

…Good Days to You…


End file.
